


Pink Carnations

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MM x LK; Oneshot; Add decides to go outside for a change in stead of being inside all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> MM x LK; Flowers have meanings.

Add’s legs were cramping up as he stared at his computer. His eyes were burning and when he glanced at the time, he realized that he had been researching for ten hours straight. It wasn’t anything new and he didn’t want to stop but maybe he could bring his research outside so that he can get some fresh air. If he didn’t every once and awhile, everyone else will either make him or comment on it and that was quite annoying to him.  
    Once outside, the sun blared on his face, hurting his eyes like a vampire and causing him to curse. He shielded his eyes with one hand while the other held his laptop. But what place would be perfect to work at?  
    The town was too busy with irritating people, the fountain area was dangerous for his equipment with all the children running about, and the roads didn’t seem all too pleasant with dust rolling by every now and then.  
    He walked along the road until he came upon a field of pink carnations. The sunlight poured onto the flower field flowing like a light glaze of honey. Fluffy clouds over head traveled across the serene blue sky. It was the perfect place. He made his way through the field to find a nice spot to sit. A gentle breeze wafted through the air carrying the scent of the carnations. He then spotted a red poof swaying with the breeze. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that it was Elsword taking a peaceful nap with his arms behind his head. Elsword’s face looked soft, vulnerable, and…adorable. His breathing was steady and lulling. Careful not to wake him up, Add sat down next to him. But that small scrunch of some carnations was enough to stir Elsword out of his sleep and his long lashed eyes began to open.  
    Elsword turned his head to see Add gazing at him. “Hello, Add,” He smiled as he rubbed his eyes, still groggy from the sleep.  
    Instead of replying back, Add leaned back on his two hands and took a look at the field around. A few pink petals were dancing in the sky. A sad and nostalgic smile formed on his lips. “My mother used to take me out to flower fields like this. We would talk about our day, laugh, and play,” Add said distant and mostly to himself. It was as if the air held his memories for they kept flooding into his mind.  
    Elsword looked at him, his eyes big and curious. He then averted his attention to the carnations nearby and began picking them. In a few minutes, he plopped a poorly made flower crown onto Add’s head. “You look nice when you smile like that,” Elsword said as he beamed. His smile was so bright that it was as if at that instant Add’s whole world was illuminated. Add touched one of the pink carnations in the crown, looked at Elsword, and then smiled a happy, gentle, and genuine smile.


End file.
